


【零晃】期待成人

by SakumaIki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaIki/pseuds/SakumaIki
Summary: 俺零×奶狗=咖啡师（23）×高中生（18）
Relationships: れいこ, 朔间零×大神晃牙
Kudos: 10





	【零晃】期待成人

**Author's Note:**

> 俺零×奶狗=咖啡师（23）×高中生（18）

01.咖啡店

那是一个下着雨的周末，雨水沿着落地玻璃门流落，水痕蜿蜒，挂在门把上的一串铃铛响了起来，丁零当啷，引来了咖啡店的服务员，优雅地向走进来的大神晃牙行了个礼，带领他入座。  
这家咖啡店装潢风格偏复古，木制吧台与木制桌椅染上暖色灯光，晃牙经过仿古的红砖墙，忍不住伸手摸过那粗糙的表面，墙上挂着国外的风景画，英国、意大利、俄罗斯……晃牙看着那些挂画，决定在这面墙的下方座位坐下。  
“请问想要喝什么？”  
晃牙扫了一眼菜单，想起在网上看到的关于这家店的好评，犹豫了片刻说出来：“吸、吸血鬼……咖啡。”  
咖啡店的店名叫“吸血鬼咖啡店”，招牌咖啡的名称叫“吸血鬼咖啡”，真是奇怪又神秘。  
晃牙刷了一会儿手机，一杯拉花咖啡端了上来。  
插图。  
视线从手机上移开，棕色木纹上的白瓷杯是椭圆形的，里面盛着的咖啡颜色温润，正往外冒出淡淡热气，晃牙深吸一口气，那咖啡的暖香味钻进鼻腔，他嘴上说着“不就是普通咖啡”，手迫不及待地伸出拿起来喝。苦涩中带着甘香的咖啡流入嘴里，可爱的拉花因液体荡漾而变化，他眨眨眼，眼瞳瞬间亮起来。  
站在吧台边调制咖啡的朔间零精神状态很好，一改往常的慵懒，甚至跟着室内播放的曲子哼了起来，外面的雨还没有停，雨声滴滴答答成为他最好的伴奏。  
他转身端出咖啡放到服务员的盘子上，后者一副欲言又止的样子，眉头皱起。  
“怎么了，阿多尼斯？”  
“朔间前辈，那位客人好像在找你。”  
零顺着阿多尼斯的视线看过去，一个银灰色头发的男生双手撑住吧台，直勾勾地盯着零看，那双金色的眼眸让零觉得阴雨天的云层被太阳光冲破，刺入他的身体。  
“你、你唱歌真好听！”  
不对啊！明明是想夸他泡的咖啡很好喝，不过他的确唱得很好听。  
晃牙急得耳朵都红了，低头想了想又抬头朝向那张漂亮的脸，耳朵又红了几分，他支支吾吾半天才说出来：“本大爷是说，你泡的咖啡……很好喝！请再来一杯！”  
“哦哦，谢了，”尾音上扬，零单手撑着吧台倾过身去，红色撞进那片金色之中，“不过喝太多咖啡会睡不着哦，你还在长身体，需要多运动多睡觉。”  
“别把本大爷当做小孩子来看！”  
被踩中尾巴的晃牙大喊道，那头向外乱翘的灰发似乎要炸起来，零伸手按住他的脑袋，鼻尖快要触碰到他的鼻尖。  
“你这家伙不要在咖啡店里大喊大叫啊，会吵到客人的。”  
低沉的声音响在耳边，气息喷洒在脸上，晃牙慌张地挣脱出来，回到座位抓起背包，突然想起了什么顿住脚步往回走，伸进口袋掏出现金拍在吧台上：“多谢款待，零钱不用找了！”  
“哦？”  
在零的注视下，他小声地补充后面一句：“吵到客人了很抱歉……”  
零还没作出回答，晃牙就一溜烟跑了，留下一阵急促的清脆的铃铛声。  
“我想起来了，他叫大神晃牙，”阿多尼斯端着餐具走过来，“是隔壁班的。”  
“那孩子还挺有趣的，你想不想和他做朋友？”零倚在吧台边问道。  
“听说他自称孤高的狼，我虽然擅长狩猎，但是并不想伤害他。”  
零无奈地摇摇头：“我不是这个意思，算了，你先去干活吧。”  
他应该还会再来的。

雨停的夜晚，天空一片晴朗，几点星星调皮地闪烁着，告诉人们明天是晴天。  
晃牙躺在床上，怀里的柯基犬睡得香甜。  
突然，他睁开眼睛。  
睡不着……他睡不着！  
满脑子都是那个咖啡师帅气的身影，怎么也挥之不去。  
不，都怪那杯咖啡！一定是咖啡的错！  
大神晃牙，高三学生，迎来了失眠夜。

02.黄梅天  
连续几天都是梅雨天气，空气湿度大，丝丝雨丝如纱罩在身上，晃牙在吸血鬼咖啡店门口停下，斜背的背包肩带滑落，他调整好后推开门，风铃发出清脆响声。  
最近他来咖啡店的次数变得频繁，先点单一杯咖啡，坐到角落戴上耳机，听着自己作的曲子写下歌词，不同的客人，异国风情的挂饰，随着天气变化而调出适合的灯光，还有开在角落的月季，都能带给他灵感，他开始喜欢这里的一切。  
更重要的是，他每次卡在瓶颈，只要看向那个调试咖啡的咖啡师，心里毛躁的地方都会被抚平，说不出来的感情涌出泉眼，很快又找回灵感。晃牙在网上投稿自己的原创曲而获得一定的关注度，现实中的他只是个普通高中生，有着和部分人同样的音乐梦。  
“大神，你是在作曲吗？”  
见那人不回答，阿多尼斯放下咖啡引起他的注意，看他摘下头戴式耳机后又问了一遍。  
“别偷看啊！你怎么走路没声音的？！”  
晃牙胡乱地收起笔记本，阿多尼斯显得有些窘迫：“抱歉，吓到你了，我没有偷看，只是进来的时候不小心看见上面的音符，你不要生气。”  
“知道了，其实你不用解释得那么清楚……”  
被打断思路的晃牙烦躁地挠挠头，他一向独来独往，很少和同学接触，这样的对话让他有些不知所措。  
“我也很喜欢音乐，如果是大神，肯定能作出很棒的曲子来。”  
“看你不像自来熟，怎么那么多话说啊！”  
比起交流，他更想把接下来的歌词给写完！  
听到动静走过来的零还端着蛋糕，这个店里只有三个人，服务员、咖啡师和厨师，有的时候人手不够，他也会出来帮忙。  
“你们关系看起来挺好的。”  
“朔间前辈！”晃牙脸上绽出笑容。  
“嗯，有和阿多尼斯好好相处吗？”  
“啊？为什么本大爷要和这家伙打好关系啊？完全不需要！”  
“不要小看朋友的关系，你们在学校能够互相有个照应。”  
“比起这个，为什么你们店里放的都是爵士乐，可以放些摇滚啊！”  
“咖啡店里放摇滚是想吓跑客人吗？”零稍微用力按下晃牙的脑袋，“说话小声点，别吵到其他客人。”  
“……是。”  
零走了之后，晃牙打开笔记本准备继续写，才发现阿多尼斯还在原地。  
“还有什么事吗？”  
“我是真心想和大神交朋友的，不过现在得去忙了，再见。”  
他笨拙而礼貌地说出这番话，晃牙愣了一下，错愕点头，阿多尼斯开心地笑了，转身离开去招呼客人。  
“这家咖啡店的人真是……奇怪啊。”  
晃牙并不知道，在以后的日子里都有这位朋友和他一起成长。

03.鬼故事

“很久很久以前，这家咖啡店是位老人经营的，她做的咖啡有股独特的香味，喝多了会让人觉得着迷，有一次客人忍不住问她，‘除了咖啡豆之外，您还加了什么进去吗’。”  
“老人走进厨房，出来的时候手里捧着一个瓷碗。”  
“她说，‘不如就由你亲自打开看看吧。’”  
在伸手不见五指的黑暗中唯有那幽幽烛光跳跃，大神晃牙坐在吧台前，静静等待讲故事的人继续开口，然而一把声音打破了气氛。  
“大神，你在发抖吗？”  
“啊？当然不是。”  
晃牙支着下巴，漫不经心地说道。  
“那你为什么在抖？”  
“都说了本大爷没有动！等等，你旁边坐着的不是我吧？”  
他记得作为服务员的阿多尼斯没有和他坐在一起，而是坐在吧台的另一边，那么到底是谁在阿多尼斯旁边？  
一股寒意从脊背升起，晃牙觉得全身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，突然有一只手搭上了他的肩膀，在烛光的映照下显得苍白透明……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“大神！你没事吧！”  
晃牙可能从椅子掉了下来，动作太大掀起空气流动，微弱的烛火噗嗤地熄灭，他们彻底陷入了黑暗，椅子拖动声、瓷杯打翻声、晃牙大叫声一同响起。  
啪嗒——  
有人打开了灯，暖色的灯光逐一亮起，木制吧台处一片狼藉，阿多尼斯第一时间看向晃牙，发现他下半身卡在高脚椅上，下半身靠着身后的人。  
“好了，鬼故事先告一段落，”双手搭在晃牙肩膀的朔间零低下头，几缕发丝垂落下来，红宝石般漂亮的眼睛里含着笑意，“倒是你，不是说不怕鬼吗？”  
“朔、朔间前辈，为什么你会突然出现在这里啊！你不是在讲故事吗！”  
“既然是鬼故事，就得营造一些气氛，阿多尼斯你看，小狗的反应多有趣。”  
被零这么一夸，后面的抱怨憋回肚子里，他现在和零靠得很近，零的气息零的味道零的触碰，像一把火点燃他这棵树苗。他面红耳赤挣扎着伸长手臂扒拉吧台，借力重新坐好。  
“以后要做这种事情请你提前告诉我！”  
“提前告诉你，就不好玩了。”  
“但是……”  
零整了整衣领，走到吧台收拾翻倒的瓷杯，里面的咖啡一滴也不剩，这对咖啡师来说是最好的称赞，他挑挑眉，毫不留情地说道：“八点了，根据本店规定，八点过后不再接待高中生。”  
晃牙跳下来抓起背包嘟囔着：“怎么时间过得这么快，前辈你还没说结局，不如说完本大爷才走。”  
“明天再说，现在你只需要回家。”  
放学到现在已经过了三个小时，他却觉得时间走得太快了，如果可以的话，他想一直待在这个小小的咖啡店里。  
“我不……”  
“阿多尼斯，小狗今天喝的咖啡就先记在账上吧，收拾完你也可以走了。”  
“我明白了。”  
走到门口的晃牙不舍地问道：“那朔间前辈你呢？还不关店吗？”  
“接下来是大人时间，小孩子就应该回家做作业。”  
零修长的手指摩挲着吧台边缘，暖黄色的灯光投射下来笼罩住他，他所垂下的每一根睫毛都染上暖色，嘴角向上挑起，七分戏谑，三分认真。  
“你不是店长，没有这个权利啊！”  
“但是我是代理店长。”零对付起这只炸毛小狗来游刃有余。  
“每次都是这句话，到底什么时候才能允许本大爷待到关店？”  
“反正不是现在。”  
零擦干高脚杯放在架子上，回身看见晃牙固执地握住门把，他有些烦躁地咂嘴：“八点零四分了，这样下去你明天就别想来了。”  
清脆的铃铛声响起，晃牙赌气地关上门，踢了一脚脚边的花盆，吸血鬼咖啡店门口摆满了奇花异草，听说都是零国外的朋友送的。  
他还有好多好多事情要问零，但现在看来不行。  
他想快点长大，最好睡一觉第二天醒来就在大学的宿舍里，这样在吸血鬼咖啡店待多久都不会被赶跑。

04.玫瑰雨

天空像个透明玻璃瓶，里面盛满白雾。  
零推开棺材盖起身，指尖还是凉的，铺洒在上面的玫瑰花瓣纷纷落地，他拾起一片把玩，想起昨晚睡觉前把日日树涉送给每一位奇人的玫瑰花束随便放到一旁，应该是涉那家伙一时兴起在这玫瑰花里施了什么魔法，导致零醒来满地都是玫瑰花瓣。  
零望着一地的玫瑰花瓣，突然来了灵感。

晃牙一放学就往吸血鬼咖啡店里跑，推门而入时铃铛发出悦耳的声音，他认为这也是他为什么选择这家咖啡厅的原因，当然，还有一部分原因是朔间零，只是他不肯承认。  
“欢迎光临。”  
纷纷扬扬的玫瑰雨伴随着声音落下，满头都是玫瑰花瓣的晃牙吓呆在原地，瞪大的金色瞳仁里进了点点艳红。  
“是小狗啊，阿多尼斯，再撒多点，这是作为熟客的特别待遇。”不远处零懒懒地开口了。  
“好的，朔间前辈。”  
阿多尼斯又从花篮里抓起一把扔向晃牙，晃牙一个激灵，打出一个喷嚏。  
“别扔了啊啊啊啊！”  
晃牙抖掉身上的花瓣冲到吧台前，半个身体压着吧面：“喂，今天搞什么鬼啊！”  
零懒懒地投向目光：“叫前辈。”  
“朔间前辈……下午好……”  
“嗯。”  
零满意地揉了揉他的头，将夹在发丝间的玫瑰花瓣拿掉。  
“今天咖啡店的主题的玫瑰雨，小狗不喜欢么？”  
“不是喜不喜欢的问题……本大爷对花粉过……”  
零趁着晃牙低头嘀嘀咕咕的时候捏住他的下巴强迫他抬头，来到他们身边的阿多尼斯二话不说手一挥洒，玫瑰花瓣纷纷扬扬，零凑近晃牙，低声说道。  
“但是我喜欢。”  
果不其然，晃牙的脸刷地红了，瞳仁颤抖着，后脑那条小辫子似乎要开心地翘起来。  
“本、本大爷也……”  
“哈、哈——啾——”  
晃牙手臂一伸推开零，接着蹲下去连续打了好几个喷嚏。他缓过气来，沮丧地吸了吸鼻子，他居然打破了这美好的气氛没能说出口，错过了就得找下一次机会说出来，以后不知道还有没有勇气。  
他承认在暗恋这个比他大五岁的人，可是他现在是高中生，在对方眼中应该是个幼稚的小鬼。  
一张柔软的抽纸巾自上往下递来，手臂交叠上方露出一双冒着水气的眼睛，眨了眨。  
“喂，你还好吗？”  
零趴在吧台上，托腮笑着询问。  
“不好，请朔间前辈以后别再做这种事情。”  
晃牙扯过抽纸巾，过于粗鲁导致抽纸巾一分为二，另一半还在零手里。  
“啧！”  
“别生气了，我会让阿多尼斯离你远点。”  
“根本不是这个问题！本大爷要走了！”  
“不来一杯咖啡吗？吸血鬼玫瑰咖啡。”  
又来了，吸血鬼咖啡店不定时举行这种浪漫又奇怪的主题，比如上次的鬼故事主题，又比如现在的玫瑰雨主题，而且喜欢我行我素的咖啡师会根据每一期的主题调制特别的咖啡，那些搭配听起来怪怪的，不过很好喝。  
“要、试、试、吗？ 今日限定的。”  
晃牙被零狡猾又充满自信的笑容迷住，抵不过诱惑站起来喊道：“我要！”  
真好懂。  
“嗯，今天不收你的钱，算是本店为给客人造成不好的影响的赔礼。”  
“不过……”零停下手中的动作，“你刚才说什么了？也什么？”  
“什么也没有！！本大爷好渴，你快点做好咖啡送过来！”  
说完，他夹着尾巴从零的身边逃离。

05.考试周

高三生大神晃牙迎来了考试周，已经数不清是第几次了，他咬着黑色水笔的顶端，纠结着阅读理解的选项，摊开的试卷被他的手臂压出折痕，手机上的考试时间倒计时不断地减少，咖啡店暖气开得很足，因为他要准备考试，阿多尼斯为他安排了最角落的卡座，等阿多尼斯做完手头上的事情，他也会和坐在晃牙对面一同复习。  
晃牙专注地做着卷子，连零掀开水滴帘子发出声响都不知道。零放下蛋糕和咖啡，绕到晃牙身后看他的卷子，修长手指抵着下巴摩挲了几下。  
“这里你理解错了，再多想想要表达的意思。”  
“啊，所以我应该选这个。”  
“嗯。”  
“哦哦，谢谢……朔间前辈你怎么来了！喂！别偷看本大爷的卷子啊！”  
晃牙一把捂住卷子，眼神向上飘，一触到零这张漂亮的脸又移开。  
“有什么好害羞的，又不是看你的身体，”零叉着腰挑眉，“休息一下，吃点东西吧。”  
“草莓蛋糕？本大爷没有点这种甜腻腻的东西。”  
切成斜三角形的蛋糕上放有两颗裹着糖浆的草莓，夹层是奶油夹草莓粒，看起来可口诱人，连晃牙这种咸味派也想尝试，零拉出椅子在晃牙身边坐下，一手托腮，一手优雅拿起叉子切出一块大小适中刚好可以放进嘴里的蛋糕块，向晃牙递去。  
晃牙受宠若惊，机械性地转过头来：“朔间前辈你没发烧吧？”  
“……”  
零趁他惊讶地张开嘴的时候塞进去，蛋糕慢慢化在口中，他听见零这么说。  
“今天的主题是，慰劳高考生。”  
“主题一个比一个奇怪呢。”  
晃牙含糊不清地反驳，他嚼完蛋糕也想清楚刚才的主题的意义，突然一拍桌子弹起来，浑身的毛都要炸起来：“也就是说，每一个来咖啡店的高考生都能受到这种待遇？！”  
“哈哈哈……”  
叉子掉在桌面上，零笑得弯下腰，好久才缓过来。他冷静下来发现晃牙还站着不动，看样子需要他的解释，奇怪的是他们没有交往，零可以转移话题也可以撒谎，面对这么一个天真的男生，他却想以真诚待他，就像晃牙对他付出的是真心。  
“只有熟客能有这个待遇，而这么多熟客之中只有你是高考生。”  
晃牙刷地坐回去，低下头涨红了脸，看来他已经意识到刚才自己做出什么奇怪的举动，而这种反应能用“吃醋”来形容。  
“我得回去了，不然阿多尼斯忙不过来。”  
“呼哈，今晚早点关门回去睡觉好了，好困。”  
“喂，说话啊。”  
零起身揉了一把他的头发，意外的没有反抗。  
晃牙张张嘴，小声说了一句话。  
“嗯？你说什么？不大声点我听不见啊。”  
“……谢谢！”  
晃牙大声喊道，零转身背对他，举起手摆了摆算是回答。

06.满天星

零收到一张明信片，画面上是换上紫色荧光华服的伦敦眼，身后满幕都是灿烂烟火，零笑了笑翻到后面，“去死”两个字锋利尖锐，化成点点烟火将他心脏烫出洞来。他不以为然准备收起来，身后冒出一颗脑袋往这边探。  
“这是恐吓信吗？”  
晃牙被这两个字吓到，掏出手机想要报警，零及时按住他的手。  
“是我弟弟寄过来的。”  
“为什么要这样写，你们不是兄弟吗？虽然本大爷是独生的，不知道兄弟之间怎么相处才是最好的。看阿多尼斯那家伙总是被姐姐们欺负，可他们还是会担心对方、保护对方。”  
“嗯，家人就应该相亲相爱，但是……”  
零将写着“营业中”的牌子翻过来，下午五点的阳光依然明媚，光芒染上每一片叶子每一片花瓣，晃牙逆着光站在零身后，像是为他遮挡阳光，又像是这光由他散发出来，他安静地等待零继续说下去。  
“我大学毕业后不顾家族的反对开了这家咖啡店，弟弟对我很失望，离家出走了。”  
“做自己喜欢做的事情是没有错的！”  
“反对是正常的，他们觉得家族被我任性地抛弃了。人一旦被赋予过多的期待，肩上的责任便成了巨石，毕业后我选择了另一条路，这样我才有点活过来的感觉。”  
“无论朔间前辈做什么选择，本大爷都支持。”  
“那我不教你弹吉他也可以吧？”  
有一次他手痒在休息室弹吉他，刚好被晃牙看见，导致每次见面都被他追问什么时候能教他。  
“唯独这件事本大爷不同意！”  
“为什么要对吉他这么执着啊？”  
零无奈地叹气，他浇完水推门进去，晃牙连忙跟在身后，听说今天阿多尼斯休息，这是和前辈独处一室的好机会。  
“本大爷喜欢音乐。”  
零脚下一顿，回头看他，铃铛响起的余音还回荡着。  
“我家老爹要我报金融专业，但是我想报音乐专业，所以本大爷要变得更强，证明给他们看，我能考上音乐学校！”  
“有干劲是好事，那就去做吧。”  
“大人们都是一个样，哄小孩说做人要有梦想，等长大之后又说要认清现实，可是朔间前辈你……为什么要这样说？”  
“这是你的梦想，没有人有权干涉。”  
“既然你叫我一声前辈，也就是说我和其他人不一样，我不想浪费你这颗星星。”  
就因为这番话，晃牙的自信心瞬间暴增，他想他能够更加努力地去追逐眼前太阳。  
“想想以后在咖啡店里播小狗的歌，能吸引到很多客人。”  
“其实以朔间前辈的实力……”  
“不用觉得可惜，我只是在做自己喜欢做的事情而已，实质上和你一样。”  
夜幕降临不代表太阳消失，只是它藏起来了。  
晃牙点点头，抿了一口咖啡，感觉味道不太对。  
“本大爷今天点的是黑咖啡！”  
“不要总想着当个大人，变成大人后你就觉得后悔了。”  
“做个大人不好吗？朔间前辈你是大人，那么也应该喜欢成熟的人吧。”  
晃牙放松了眉头，暖黄色的灯光落在垂下的眼睫毛，零看着那细细的睫毛，自言自语般说出来。  
“可是我并不讨厌你这种小孩啊。”  
“又来了，到底什么时候才能不把本大爷当小孩！”晃牙不满地晃了晃杯里所剩无几的液体。  
零勾起嘴角，凑近他的脸：“如果你想的话，现在也能教你怎么变成大人。”  
声音如同恶魔低语，引诱单纯的人类走向深渊，晃牙有一瞬间的慌神。  
太近了太近了太近了，还差一点就要亲到了！还有这话什么意思？  
趁着晃牙没有反应过来，零转身扔掉牛奶纸盒，端起面前的黑咖啡优雅地喝起来，刚才仿佛看猎物般的眼神消失不见，取而代之的是慵懒放松。  
“不、不说这个了！”  
“嗯。”  
“还有就是……你说是你开了这家咖啡店？”  
“是啊，有什么问题吗？”  
“所以你是店长？”  
“你现在才知道这个事实让我很惊讶，不愧是小狗啊。”  
在某些地方很迟钝，在某些地方又敏感得很。  
晃牙一口气喝干牛奶咖啡，推开空杯子：“再来一杯。”  
“一天喝一杯就够了。”  
“顾客是上帝！”  
“那么我的上帝，”零倾过身来，眼睛眯起，“能听听我的请求吗？”  
“请、请说。”  
晃牙屏住呼吸，眼都不眨地盯着零。  
“没人能阻拦你，所以放手一搏，去做你想做的事情。音乐的路不好走，不过是你的话，会没问题的。”  
边说边伸出修长手指点着晃牙的额头，一用力，使得晃牙往后仰起头。  
“前辈？”  
他捂着额头，惊讶地看着零。  
“时间不早了，再不出去客人们就要生气，你继续做题吧。”  
零爽快地起身离开，没有留意到有一瞬间晃牙伸出手去拉他的衣袖，最后没拉到又不着痕迹地收回。  
他做出了一个决定。

07.告白信

三天，他纠结了三天，这张平整的信纸依然没有留下字迹，晃牙咬着笔头趴在桌面，在大脑里过了一遍又一遍，就是没胆把内容写出来，阳光穿透玻璃溢满半个房间，爱犬Leon乖巧地贴着他的脚睡觉。  
手机震动了一下，也吵醒了Leon，晃牙低头跟它说声抱歉，打开聊天框，是阿多尼斯发来的回答。不久之前晃牙勉强答应和阿多尼斯做朋友，他们交换了联系方式，阿多尼斯还不擅长用手机，只能发一些简单的句子，没想到这次的回答很长。  
晃牙问他，有没有写过信给喜欢的人。  
阿多尼斯回答：没有，但是我想能够被大神喜欢的人肯定很幸福，比如朔间前辈的笑容明显比以前要多，就是因为大神你来了。  
“这算什么回答啊……”  
晃牙关闭聊天框，打开相册选出一张模糊的照片，画面显示零在认真地做咖啡，热气氤氲，他的身影可靠又帅气。  
点击，删除。  
整个过程只需一秒钟，晃牙放下手机深呼吸，落笔。

送走最后一轮客人，零伸了个懒腰，解下围裙放到一旁，走出店门口收拾宣传牌，阿多尼斯为了备考请假，咖啡店严重缺人手，零一个人忙不过来，选择早点打烊。指针指向八点半，晴朗的夜空点缀着几颗星，零抬头看向那颗最亮最大的星星，开始想念那只好几天没见面的小动物。  
“喵——”  
流浪猫从花盆间探出头来叫唤，嘴角有一块花斑。  
“你也觉得很无聊吗？”  
还没走近它，流浪猫就被从不远处传来的脚步声吓到，它一下子窜出去，消失在昏暗的巷子里。  
零回头看见夜色中有一个人喘着气，手里拿着薄薄的一个东西。  
“哟，小狗。”  
像往常一样打招呼，然后打算像往常一样调侃他。  
晃牙动了，他冲上去把手里的东西塞到他怀里，后退两步，一双金色眸子认真地与零对视。  
“……”  
零将这封浅蓝色的信拿起来细看，心里明白这是一封告白信。  
“要我现在就打开看吗？”  
“随、随便。”  
晃牙想了想，又按住了要拆信的手：“还是别看了，还给本大爷！”  
零被这副着急又紧张的样子逗笑了，他故意举起手不让晃牙抢回来，看他急得浑身炸毛。  
晃牙一直都把和零相遇当做一场梦。  
在梦里，他用这具燃烧着的身体，去拥抱冰块般的他，看火焰在冰面跳跃，听冰水融化的声音。  
现在他写了这份告白信，用来打破梦境。  
零打开了信封，拿出折得整齐的信纸，上面写着：“本大爷就是喜欢你！”  
“……我第一次看见有人写情书是这么简洁明了的。”  
“果然有很多人给你写情书。”  
晃牙垂下手臂，欲言又止。  
在对方眼中，他永远都是个小孩吧。  
“但是唯一能收到我的回答的只有你一个。”  
晃牙瞪大眼惊讶地看他，身后咖啡店透出来的光很温暖，柔和地勾勒出零的身影。  
“等你高考完，我们就交往吧。”  
晃牙又后退了几步，不用看也知道他现在脸很红。  
“就这么简单？”  
“嗯，的确是太简单了。”  
零张开双臂。  
“要不现在先拥抱一下？”  
零试探性地往前走了几步，看晃牙没有再逃走就抱住他，手轻轻地拍着他的后背。  
“本大爷还在梦里吧？”  
“哦，还有一周就要高考了，你确定你还在梦里？”  
晃牙没有回答，整张脸埋进零的怀里，享受这个人的体温。  
没有想象中那么低体温，身上还香香的很好闻。  
这就是大人吗？  
“姑且当做是现实。”  
听见晃牙这么说，零轻轻地笑了。  
他抬起头，发现那颗最亮的星旁边还有一个小星星，固执地散发着微弱的光芒。

END


End file.
